kamenriderfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сенто Кирю
- гениальный физик, экспериментирующий с Флаконами для улучшения своих возможностей как для сражения со Смэшами. Потеряв память о своем прошлом, считалось что он - парень по имени , но на деле он оказался Такуми Кацураги. Когда в Японии началась Гражданская Война между тремя регионами за право обладать Ящиком Пандоры, Сенто понимает что должен исправить то, что натворила его предыдущая личность. История Личность Силы и Возможности *'Высокий Уровень Опасности:' Фауст провел над Сенто эксперимент, введя ему в тело Газ Небулы. Однако вместо превращения в Смэша, газ почти никак не повлиял на его тело. В результате его Уровень Опасности был на отметке “3”, что позволяет людям вроде него использовать драйвер Билда. Позднее его уровень Опасности вырос до 3.7 из-за его гнева во время битвы с Блад Сталком. После продолжительного использования КроликаТанка Шипучего, его Уровень Опасности вырос до 3.9; а после продолжительного использования Триггера Опасности его Уровень Опасности вырос до 4.4 согласно последним вычислениям Блад Сталка. *'Интеллект Гения': У Сенто высокий интеллект. Знает физику и самостоятельно разработал большинство оборудования Билда. Формы Сенто устанавливает два разных Флакона в Драйвер Билда и проворачивая рычаг, превращается в Камен Райдера Билда. Билд, как и Камен Райдеры Дабл и OOO до него, может использовать комбинации разных форм. Однако у каждого его флакона есть своя с другим флаконом, когда получаемая форма особенно сильна. Идеальные комбинации уникальны тем, что при превращении Драйвер Билда произносит их названия, и по крыгкам на флаконах можно определить эти комбинации. Использование Триггера Опасности усиливает Идеальную комбинацию до . Финальную атаку Билд начинает, проворачивая рычаг своего драйвера. Финальная атака всех пробных форм называется , а финальная атака Идеальной Комбинации - . Финальная атака Суперидеальной Комбинации - . - Горилла= KRBu-Buildgorillamond.png|ГориллАлмаз KRBu-Buildgorillasoujiki.png|ГориллаПылесос KRBu-Buildgorillarocket.png|ГориллаРакета - Ястреб= KRBu-Buildhawkgatling.png|ЯстребГатлинг - Ниндзя= KRBu-Buildninnincomic.png|НиннинКомикс KRBu-Buildninjyatank.png|НиндзяТанк - Панда= KRBu-Buildrocketpanda.png|РакетаПанда KRBu-Buildpandagatling.png|ПандаГатлинг - Ёж= KRBu-Buildfirehedgehog.png|ЁжПожарный KRBu-Buildharinezumitank.png|ЁжТанк - Лев= KRBu-Buildlioncleaner.png|ЛевПылесос KRBu-Buildlioncomic.png|ЛевКомикс - Дракон= KRBu-Buildkeydragon.png|КлючДракон - Пират= KRBu-Buildkaizokuressya.png|ПиратПоезд KRBu-Buildkaizokugatling.png|ПиратГатлинг - Осьминог= KRBu-Buildoctopuslight.png|ОсьминогЛампа - Феникс= KRBu-Buildphoenixrobo.png|ФениксРобот KRBu-Buildphoenixsoujiki.png|ФениксПылесос - Волк= KRBu-Buildsmaphowolf.png|СмартфонВолк - Роза= KRBu-Buildrosecopter.png|РозаЛет KRBu-Buildrosesoujiki.png|РозаПылесос KRBu-Buildrosesyoubousya.png|РозаПожарный - Тигр= KRBu-Buildtoraufo.png|ТигрНло - Кит= KujiraJetScan.jpg|КитСамолет KRBu-Buildkujirasyoubousya.png|КитПожарный - Жираф= KirinCycloneScan.jpg|ЖирафЦиклон - Медведь= Kumatelevi.PNG|МедведьТВ - Акула= SameBike.png|АкулаБайк }} - Супер= - Триггер Опасности= KRBu-Buildrabbittankhazard.png|КроликТанк Опасный KRBu-Buildwolfsmapho_Hazard.png|СмартфонВолк Опасный KRBu-Buildhawкgatlinghazard.png|ЯстребГатлинг Опасный KRBu-Buildkaizokuressyahazard.png|ПиратПоезд Опасный KRBu-Buildkeydragonhazard.png|КлючДракон Опасный - Полноценный КроликТанк= KRBu-Buildrabbitrabbit.png|КроликКролик KRBu-Buildtanktank.png|ТанкТанк - Гений= KRBu-Buildgenius.jpg|Гений }} - Особые= DG BestMatch.png|Экс-Эйд (ДокторИгра) }} Снаряжение Устройства *Драйвер Билда *Флаконы Оружие *Бур-Крушитель *Четырехпанельный Нинмеч *ЯстребГатлингер *Пиратская Платформа За кадром Сыгран Сенто Кирю играет . В костюме Билда его играет . Как Такуми Кацураги, его играет . Этимология -по японски - КроликТанк and . Интересные факты *Many fans have noted that Build's gimmick is reminiscent of Kamen Rider Double as he is an asymmetrical Kamen Rider that fuses two powers in his belt to create a from and swaps between forms using binary input slots to place the main trinkets into the Driver. **Build's RabbitTank form bears a strong resemblance to Double's HeatTrigger form. *According to director Ryuta Tasaki, Build has the "highest IQ of all the Heisei Riders" as Build is a prodigy in physics. **Given the statement of being the smartest of just the Heisei Riders, he is seemingly only rivaled in intellect by Kamen Rider 1, who has an IQ of 600 and a major in biochemistry.